1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape cartridge for use with a magnetic recording-reproducing apparatus, having an identification hole for record defeating, or the prevention of accidental removal of recorded information, and an additional identification hole both of which are formed in the bottom wall of lower casing of the cartridge.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Application Kokoku No. 6-17238 discloses a tape cartridge having a detection section which comprises a plurality of holes formed in a part of the bottom wall or surrounding wall of the cartridge housing to detect the type of tape to be contained and covers provided on the inner walls of the holes as connected with thin-wall ribs, so that one or more hole covers are punched out to keep a hole or holes open depending on the type of tape used. A recording-reproducing apparatus (hereinafter called a xe2x80x9crecorderxe2x80x9d) detects the type of tape by whether or not its detection means can gain entrance into the hole or holes thus formed. Usually, adjacent to the detection section for the determination of tape type, a means for preventing accidental removal of recorded information (hereinafter called a xe2x80x9cno-erasingxe2x80x9d means) of an arrangement in which a no-erasing hole is closed by a closing plug which slides to open or close the hole, is provided.
Although the no-erasing hole is opened or closed with the no-erasing plug, any other identification hole or holes are formed by punching the identification section when the necessity arises. This means that the manufacturing process sometimes necessitates an additional step of punching an identification hole cover or covers in each cartridge housing and, when such is the case, burrs of punched holes and resulting scraps pose problems.
According to the present invention, the tape cartridge has an identification hole for the prevention of accidental removal of recorded information or for no erasing formed in the cartridge housing and an additional identification section in the form of a hole formed in the vicinity of the first hole for a different purpose, both of the holes being adapted to engage with a no-erasing member which opens or closes the same, the no-erasing identification hole being not closed by said no-erasing member when the hole of the different-purpose identification section is opened. The different-purpose identification section is made an identification hole and is closed by the no-erasing member. When the additional identification hole is formed as an open through hole, the no-erasing member is not incorporated in the cartridge.
When the no-erasing member is incorporated in the cartridge, the identification holes are normally closed by the no-erasing member, indicating that the cartridge is one of a particular type. The cartridge is shifted between an erasable or recordable position and a no-erasing or record-defeating position by sliding the no-erasing member to open or close the no-erasing hole, making it possible for a detection member of a recorder to detect the shift. On the other hand, with a cartridge not using a no-erasing member so that an identification hole in the cartridge housing is an open through hole, another detector of a recorder detects and identifies the cartridge to be of a different type.